


2020

by RobinLeStrange



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Fluff, Other, current time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Fluffy nonsense, set in the present.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	2020

“Hurry up Mum!”

She watched him striding across the car park as she put her purse back in her bag after paying for parking. He was a head taller than her now, dark and well-muscled, the hours he put in at the gym paying off in spades. He’d always be her little boy, but he certainly didn’t look it any more, puberty had thoroughly taken care of that.

“We’re not all as athletic as you,” she retorted, heading towards the sliding doors in the wake of her impatient son.

“I’ll meet you up there, okay?”

She sighed. “Go on then.”

She arrived on the ward a few minutes later. Robin was pale but calm and smiled a welcome.

“Sit down” she said, indicating the chair alongside her, “They’ll be back in a minute.”

“How are you?” Lucy squeezed her hand.

“Bearing up,” she replied. She looked exhausted.

“Lucy, you made it.”

She looked up to see Strike grinning at her as he returned to the ward, Jack alongside him. She was struck again by how similar they were, and her heart flipped. It would be like saying goodbye to her brother all over again when he joined up next year.

She bit back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Now wasn’t the time.

“Right Jack,” Strike’s voice brought her back to the present, and she realised that they weren’t alone, “I think it’s about time you introduced your mum to her niece.”

Jack looked over at Robin, who nodded, smiling, and he beamed with pride as he tenderly placed his tiny cousin into his mother’s arms.


End file.
